1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides novel elastomeric polymers from certain high molecular weight relatively rigid difunctional compounds and certain low molecular weight difunctional compounds. These elastomers are useful for fibers, films or molded products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from the prior art to produce elastomers by polycondensation of diesters of high molecular weight relatively rigid dicarboxylic acids with poly(alkylene oxide) glycol in substantially equimolar proportions. The present invention permits one to avoid the use of presynthesized macrodiol and to limit the amount of the expensive high molecular weight and relatively rigid component required to obtain elastomeric properties.